


Food for the Soul

by semperama



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Food Play, M/M, Sundance Film Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris share a playful moment in their hotel during the Sundance Film Festival. There is hummus involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with [this](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1658.html?thread=776826#t776826) kink meme prompt. I am a little concerned that this is the direction my Sundance feels have gone, but whatever. Just go with it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://semper-ama.tumblr.com/).

The third time Zach moans lewdly around his bite of pita chip and hummus, Chris throws a pillow at his head.

“Do I need to leave you two alone together?”

“Maybe,” Zach quips without missing a beat. He is already dunking another chip into the tub of hummus sitting in the middle of his crossed legs. “God, this is just what I needed.”

“Okay, number one--” Chris sits up and throws the Utah travel brochure he was perusing down on the nightstand. “I’m surprised you even eat that shit. Shouldn’t you be demanding, like, organic, vegan, artisanal hummus or something?”

“Hummus is already veg--”

“And number two, you’re getting crumbs all over the bed.” Chris scoots in a little closer and brushes his hand across the scratchy hotel comforter in a pretty pointless attempt to clear the crumbs away. 

“Dude. You know this is my favorite. They gave it to us, and I’m going to eat it,” Zach says indignantly, although the effect is somewhat lessened by the fact that his mouth is full--and the fact that he is 100 percent naked and curled protectively around a dish of hummus like a lioness protecting her kill. It’s ridiculous. It’s so ridiculous. And Chris is so fucking in love with him.

“You know, most people smoke a cigarette after sex,” he points out, leaning in and hooking his chin over Zach’s shoulder, curling a hand possessively around his hip.

“And this is infinitely healthier.”

Chris can’t exactly argue with that. He pushes his smile into Zach’s neck for a moment, then lifts his head a little bit, lets his mouth fall open, and makes a demanding “ahhhh” sound.

Zach turns his head to look down at him incredulously. “Are you expecting me to feed you? Because that’s not happening.”

Honestly, Chris just doesn’t want to move. Zach is warm where Chris is plastered to his side, and he just wants to keep tracing Zach’s hipbone with his fingers and rubbing his chin across the soft skin of Zach’s shoulder and soaking in every little bit of him in while he can. So he makes another demanding noise and shoots Zach a coy little sideways look and waits.

“Nuh-uh, babe. You can feed yourself.”

“Za-ach,” Chris whines. Whining only has about a 50-50 chance of working on Zach--he either finds it adorable or annoying and there’s no telling which it will be this time. Zach chuckles bemusedly though, so Chris counts it as a win.

“You’re like a fucking cat, you know that?” Zach says. “Five minutes ago I wanted to cuddle and you said you were too hot--despite the fact that _you_ are the one that cranked the heat up to infinity--and now I’m here trying to enjoy my delicious hummus”--he pauses to shove another chip in his mouth, then keeps talking while he chews--”and you want me to snuggle you and feed you.”

“It’s a good thing you love cats,” Chris says.

Zach reaches over and tweaks his nose. “I love dogs more.”

“You love me more.”

“Yeah,” Zach concedes, his expression going soft. “I do love you a hell of a lot.” He roots around in the chip bag for a minute, pulls one out, and scoops up some hummus...and then places it directly into his own mouth. “But I’m still not feeding you.”

“You jer--” Chris starts, but before he can finish, Zach turns and tackles him back onto the bed, pinning his wrists and nuzzling into his neck, then biting playfully at the muscle of his shoulder.

“Yuck. Get your chickpea mouth off of me,” Chris says, laughing and squirming ineffectually against Zach’s weight.

Zach pulls back a little to give Chris a playful look, then leans in and kisses him soundly on the mouth. He tastes like garlic and tahini, and Chris makes a sound of protest and mock disgust even as he kisses back and chases the taste with his tongue.

“Eww,” he says when they break apart again. Zach just smiles down at him, completely lacking contrition.

“What? You wanted me to feed you.”

“ _Eww_ ,” Chris says more emphatically, but he cranes his neck up for another quick peck anyway. 

Zach chuckles and releases one of Chris’s wrists so he can drag his fingers down the side of his face, then over his chest, then down his side. There is still a spark of playfulness in his eyes, and Chris just watches his face, his heart fluttering in his chest while he waits to see what else Zach has up his sleeve. Chris loves him when he gets relaxed and playful like this, and it feels like forever since they have been like this together, and he doesn’t want to say or do anything that’s going to break the spell. 

After a moment, Zach releases his other wrist as well, but gives him a look that says _Don’t you dare move_ before he starts kissing down his neck, down his chest, nuzzling into his happy trail and licking the crease of his hip. Chris is only half-hard, still struggling to recover from the deeply satisfying sex that happened not half an hour ago, but no way is he going to stop Zach now, whether he’s ready to get it up again or not. 

It turns out that Zach isn’t down there to suck his dick though. After a moment, Chris feels a sort of slimy finger slide across his stomach, and he pops up on his elbows in shock.

“What the fuck, Zach?” he squeaks incredulously.

Zach has painted a streak of hummus next to his bellybutton, trailing toward his hip. He sticks his finger into his mouth to suck off the excess and then looks up at Chris, waggling his eyebrows cheekily. “Hey, you interrupted me when I was eating. This is what you get.”

With that, he lowers his head and slowly, slowly drags his tongue across Chris’s skin, cleaning him up again. The muscles of Chris’s stomach flutter as Zach laps at him and his beard rasps against his skin, and Chris has to bite back a little whimper when it’s over.

“You’re such an asshole, man,” he says hoarsely as he reaches down to scratch his fingernails through the short hair at the back of Zach’s head. Zach hums into his stomach, then slowly crawls his way back up Chris’s body so he can kiss him on the mouth again.

“Pretty sure you started it,” he says. 

“Yeah, well.” Chris bucks his hips up off the bed, pushing his now fully hard cock against Zach’s thigh. “Are you going to finish it?”

Zach huffs out a laugh and shakes his head a little, but he is already reaching down to wrap his hand around both of them. “You’re never satisfied, are you?”

Chris should probably be indignant, since he is clearly being laughed at, but he just lets out a low moan and focuses on the feeling of Zach’s fingers and on having him there so close again--so warm and solid and real. He reaches up and strokes his fingers against Zach’s beard, then traces his cheekbone, the shell of his ear.

“Only with you,” Chris says quietly, once he finds his voice again. “I always want more of you.”

Their eyes meet and lock for several seconds, and Zach’s gaze is molten tenderness, and Chris feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. It’s moments like these when he wants to grab Zach’s hand and run away with him, to some remote mountain cabin where they can be together, alone, and have this all the time. But he knows their love doesn’t need isolation to survive. They have made it this far, and they are going to be fine.

“I love you, Pine,” Zach murmurs.

“I love you too,” Chris says. “Always.”


End file.
